When Love Strikes An Enemy
by vlauback
Summary: Sess/Kag .. Kagome slowly falls in love with Sesshoumaru who was once her enemy when Inu Yasha was alive. This version of the story will not have lemons.. the version that is on MM.org will.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inu Yasha and No I do not receive money from my writing. I am merely doing this for entertainment of others. As well I do not own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner and is acknowledged as such. Title was created by my sister-in-law Michelle Lahah.

Pairings: Sess/Kag

A/N: This is my very first ever fan fic. Also I have not written a story in about 7 years. So please keep in mind that I will be a bit rusty. I will be happy to receive constructive criticism, but I ask no flames please. If I make an error with the character or the Japanese grammar please tell me. I will fix every error and learn from this experience. Also I want to add that as I will be using the name of Akame, a character from Ranma, I am not using her as her actual character, only for the name itself. For the other characters associated with Inu Yasha, please inform me if I am straying and making them OOC. I do not want to do that. Well, on with the fic!

When Love Strikes An Enemy

Prologue

As the cries of a small baby fill the room, it's inhabitants start to stir. The large luxurious room is greeted by the gentle glow of the rising sun. Soft carpet meet Kagome's feet as she instinctively wanders to her pup's cradle. She smiles as she peers down at her pride and joy. "Awww, there there little one. Mommy is here. Such a sweet girl." Kagome lifts her daughter out of the cradle and into her arms. The bundle of joy immediately alerts her that she is waiting to feed so Kagome sits in her chair by the window and waits until her daughter has had enough.

Sesshoumaru is woken by his daughters cry. As he leaves the fog of the dream world he sees that his mate has already gone to take care of their little pup. He hears her murmur sweetly to the child and watches her walk to the chair by the window. He slowly rises from the bed and looks over at Kagome, "I need to bathe, I will see you at breakfast." 

"Yes of course Sesshoumaru. I will meet you at the dining table after I give Rumiko and myself a bath." She watched as he swiftly left the room. She couldn't help but think how he had changed. He of course would never show it to the rest of the world, but when it was just them, there was a side to him like no one could guess he was able to posses. She thought back on the past year. Amazed on how they had once been sworn enemies and now they were mates. As she reflected back on her time with Inu Yasha, she couldn't help but think, 'I wouldn't have it any other way' She looked down to see her darling daughter laying peacefully in her arms staring up at her. "So lucky we are to have such a beautiful girl" She thought of her mother then and wondered what she would say when she saw her grand-daughter. 'If she could see her grand-daughter' Kagome thought sadly. 

Everything had been going as usual until right after they defeated Naraku one year ago. That is when everything fell out of place and her life changed. 'Or was it merely falling back into place?' 

~Sorry the Prologue isn't very long, but I wasn't sure how much of the rest of the story to give away. Again I warned everyone that I am very rusty with this. If I see in the reviews that there isn't enough information or there's something else wrong, then I will revise. Also, I couldn't think of a single name for the baby! So I went with Rumiko. She does have such a pretty name. Chapter One is being worked on currently, I have most of what I want written, but I have to reread and see if there should be more or not. I do not intend to have short chapters, but a Prologue isn't supposed to be a full chapter anyway. :) 


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inu Yasha and No I do not receive money from my writing. I am merely doing this for entertainment of others. As well I do not own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner and is acknowledged as such. Title was created by my sister-in-law Michelle Lahah.

Pairings: Sess/Kag

A/N: As I said before I haven't written in a long time, so I am not expecting this story to be great. I do however expect to learn from my mistakes. So that I am able to write my next story and make it better. Thank you to those who said they liked it. :) On with the story!

Chapter One

Aftermath

A warm breeze floats through the field that now holds five weary Youkai, one agitated Hanyou, and three relieved Ningen. The mixture of emotions slithering around the group that has just defeated Naraku. A small purple light emitting it's soft glow against the face of it's holder. All time stops around the group as the light explodes past them and through them until it turns a bright white and then fades back to tiny purple. The holder looks up at everyone. "The Jewel is purified and now InuYasha, you may make your wish."

~---------------~

Kagome looks around the camp at her companions. The warm grass beneath her sleeping bag and the enchanting orange light enveloping the group made her senses feel just too calm. A tense feeling exploded inside of her and all her power surged forth, something bad was coming and her powers were awakening. Sango was the first to notice the translucent pink emanating from her friend. With worry written all over her face she went over to Kagome to find out what was wrong. "Kagome-chan what's happening to you?"

With that said all attention found it's way to the strange translucent light surrounding Kagome and expanding over them. "I .. I don't know Sango-chan. This has never happened to me before, but I can feel that something is coming." 

"It seems to me maybe Kagome-sama is erecting a barrier to protect us all." Miroku stared at the light as if the knowledge had been just that natural to him. No worry written on his face, just a look of knowing. The light continued to expand until a perfect dome was surrounding the group. InuYasha and Shippou stared wide eyed at Kagome. Everyone with the uneasy feeling of disbelief plaguing their senses just waited and wondered what was coming. Kirara sat upon Sango's lap waiting to transform at the first sign of trouble. Shippou in turn held a death grip to Miroku's robe. Just as it seemed things couldn't get any quieter a loud thudding could be heard. A rather large object was coming at them at a very intense speed. In the blink of an eye they watched as an Oni ran straight into the barrier and was thrown clear over the tree line and out of sight. 

"What the hell was that?!" InuYasha jerked from his speechless state fumed at the attacker. Outstretched his claws as he waited ready to make his counter attack. One hand still on the hilt of the waiting Tetsusaiga, ready to transform if it was needed. His ears twitched and he moved into action as the Oni came back for his second attempt. He extended his claws and moved his arm up to strike and just as his muscles twitched into the swipe InuYasha hit the pink barrier and flew backwards. 

"Kagome-sama your barrier wont let anyone pass." Miroku turned around in time to see Kagome almost in a state of panic. 

"InuYasha! Are you okay?" Her eyes began to turn glassy as her tears were ready to fall. InuYasha was merely laying on the ground unmoving. Slowly his chest started to move up and down and his eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell! Wench why couldn't I go through!" He wreathed with anger as the pain was rolling over him in sickening waves. None of them understood what was going on but they all knew why the Oni was fervently attacking the barrier. Even though they killed Naraku, many other Youkai have been coming after them for the Shikon no Tama.

"I can't hold the barrier anymore, I can feel all my energy leaving me!" Kagome stood and faced her friends. Her tears spilled as her legs gave way under her and she fell unconscious to the ground. The barrier dissipated and the Oni came charging forward. Sango moved into action on pure reflex alone and threw her faithful weapon. It connected painfully with the Oni's face as he fell off balance and landed on the ground. He stood as if nothing had hit him and advanced again. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and used the Kaze no Kizu and waited for the dust to clear. The Oni came back into view and a triumphant smirk crossed InuYasha's lips. 

"That was easy." A very arrogant and proud Hanyou stalked up to the Oni. He barely heard the Monk whisper about it being too easy when at the same time the Oni's eye opened. The next thing he knew he was in the Oni's mouth. He felt a tooth drive straight through his side as a few more poked into his skin threatening to go through him as well. By this time Sango had retrieved her weapon and she lined up her shot and fired it straight at him. The Oni was knocked off balance once more and as he fell to the ground InuYasha flew from his mouth and landed with a hard thud to the ground. His blood stained body sounding off a sickening crack. Sango in position fired her weapon one more time and this time her hit was fatal. The Oni collapsed to the ground and all life left his decaying body.

Sango ran to Kagome's side attempting to wake her. Miroku kneeled by InuYasha's still form. Kagome woke to the continuous shaking and as her vision cleared she could see a frightened Sango griping her arms. "What... What happened?"

"Oh Kagome-chan! You're okay!" Tears slid down Sango's face. "I thought you were dead." She hugged Kagome close and then was jerked back to reality when she heard an ear splitting howl. Her and Kagome turned their full attention to the destination of such a horrible sound. InuYasha lay next to Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, body shaking and tears falling from his face. Kagome ran to InuYasha. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she kneeled next to InuYasha trying to ready herself to heal him. Her heart felt like it was going to explode inside of her chest. Her nerves all waiting on edge and when she made to concentrate her power nothing happened. She stared at her hands in disbelief, she couldn't save InuYasha. Tears erupted from her eyes as she clung to him.

"NO! InuYasha! Don't leave me. Please don't. I.. I ... I love you!" Her voice was the only noise that could be heard as everyone stared in horror while InuYasha's eyes slowly closed and his body went still. 

~---------------~

Kagome woke to the light pattering of rain on the roof of the hut. It had been a month since InuYasha's death and she still had the nightmares. Almost every night she re-lived the incident. It still hurt that she couldn't save him. Miroku and Sango had been telling her that it wasn't her fault he died. She thought about the battle with Naraku. It soothed her to remember what InuYasha had said to her after they had finally defeated Naraku. 

~--Flashback--~

"Kagome, I want you to keep the Jewel. You are it's guardian. I no longer need my wish. You have showed me that it doesn't matter if I'm not all human or all Youkai, that being me is all I need to be." InuYasha hugged her lightly and then rose to his feet. The relief was evident on his face now that their battle was over. 

~--End Flashback--~

Feeling a little better Kagome stood and decided to go outside. The rain had stopped and she wanted to get some fresh air. She walked out of the hut and looked up at the sky. The stars were bright and it caught her attention immediately. She was so lost in awe that she didn't sense someone behind her. A twig snapped and she spun around to see who was behind her. Sesshoumaru stood before her. A rather bored expression graced his face. He looked in her direction now that she was facing him. 

"Sesshoumaru! What.. uh .. what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something wench."

"Well, I .. well, then what are you doing here?" She didn't feel threatened by his presence but she hadn't been expecting anyone to be there either. 

"None of your business human!" With that he took to the sky leaving a very perplexed Kagome behind. Her mind was bombarded with questions, but she turned around and decided to go back into the hut. She snuggled up with Shippou and realized just how tired she was. After all, she could always worry about what Sesshoumaru wanted tomorrow. Kagome drifted to sleep and hugged Shippou closer.

~ Well, here's the first chapter. I'm not sure if the formating will work or not, it didn't on the prologue. Also, I am not sure if I spelled Tetsusaiga right. I don't have a clue how to spell out that thing Sango carries around either. I know how to say it, but not a single clue how to spell it, so if someone could tell me that would be great! If this was too short for you as well I am sorry. I plan to make the next chapter longer. 


	3. Answers

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inu Yasha and No I do not receive money from my writing. I am merely doing this for entertainment of others. As well I do not own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner and is acknowledged as such. I also do not own Dragon Ball Z. Title was created by my sister-in-law Michelle Lahah.

Pairings: Sess/Kag

A/N: Well, I didn't receive as many reviews for Chapter One as I did the Prologue. I'm not going to base my updating on how many reviews I get though. To be honest I can't promise updates in an even pattern. I'll update every time I have the next chapter ready. Not much else to say, but I want to remind everyone, if you see any errors, tell me! Special Note: I had not intended to, but I am using a character name from the series Dragon Ball Z. I am only using the name and not the character qualities. 

Chapter Two

Answers

~----~

"Sesshoumaru! What.. uh .. what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something wench."

"Well, I .. well, then what are you doing here?" She didn't feel threatened by his presence but she hadn't been expecting anyone to be there either. 

"None of your business human!" With that he took to the sky leaving a very perplexed Kagome behind. Her mind was bombarded with questions, but she turned around and decided to go back into the hut. She snuggled up with Shippou and realized just how tired she was. After all, she could always worry about what Sesshoumaru wanted tomorrow. Kagome drifted to sleep and hugged Shippou closer.

~----~

A warm gust of wind blew through Sesshoumaru's study. 'The mornings aren't proving to be as cool as they usually are at this time of year.' He looked around the surface of his desk. 'I wonder why I have been receiving so many messages?' He saw one in particular that caught his eye. Picking up the message and opening it, he read the words:

I, Vegetto, Lord of the Northern Lands,

Declare War with 

You, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

'I wonder why he would want to do that. We've never had any problems.' He stood then and walked to the door of his study. "Jaken." 

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Send a message to Vegetto, the Lord of the Northern Lands, immediately. Ask him what his reason to declare war is."

"Hai, of course Sesshoumaru-sama." 

Sesshoumaru walked back to his desk as Jaken scurried away to do his masters deed. Something that had been plaguing his mind immediately came back to him. 'I wonder why my worthless Hanyou brother wasn't with his wench last night. I could not smell him anywhere. Why was she able to come up next to me without me even noticing?' He sat there in deep thought. He didn't even notice as his servant, Akame, came into the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice was shaky and filled with concern.

"Hai?"

"Would you like to have dinner brought to you tonight or would you like to eat in the dining hall?" Her throat felt dry and her nerves tugged at her skin as she felt on overwhelming urge to shudder. 

"Here." Akame bowed and then left the room. She couldn't understand what had made her feel that way around him. Better yet, she didn't want to understand or even think about it. Akame shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to her work. 

'My servant was able to enter the room without my noticing as well. My senses could not be dulling, surely not. Then what is wrong with me?' He felt as if he was not himself at that moment. Not the same person he remembered for so long. Quickly kicking that feeling off he thought to himself, 'It's all because of my brother and his wench. Or is it just the wench?'

~---------------~

The crackle of a fire outside the hut signaled that breakfast was now being made. Kagome decided to wake now and take a bath before breakfast was ready. She moved out of her sleeping bag and grabbed for her bathing sack. The sun caused her to quickly cover her eyes as she stepped out of the hut. Yet another warm day was ahead of her. "Sango-chan?" As Kagome looked towards the fire she noticed that no one was around. 'This is very strange.' 

"Sango-chan?" She called again even louder.

"Hai! Kagome-chan we were justing getting more wood for the fire." Sango smiled brightly at Kagome. She was always trying to stay as positive as possible around Kagome. Trying to help her feel her usual self again.

"Would you like to go with me to the hot spring, Sango-chan?"

"Hai."

"Shippou-chan, please make sure Miroku-sama stays here at the hut." Kagome smiled down at the kitsune. 

"Sure Kagome-chan!" Big bright smiling eyes starred up at her. Shippou looked at Kagome as if she were his mother. Thinking to himself, 'I'd do anything for you Kagome, if you'd be my mom' 

"Kagome-sama, you think so low of me as to think I would do something so perverted?" Miroku put on one of his most innocent looking faces. At least he tried. 

"Baka, you know you would look if you thought you could get away with it!" Sango practically screamed at the Houshi.

"Come on Sango-chan, I want to get back before breakfast is ready." Kagome's heart warmed a little as she looked at Miroku and Sango. She knew that they were in love, but of course neither would admit it. 'I hope that someday I can find love again myself.'

Sango went into the hut to get her bathing supplies. Her and Kagome continued to the hot spring. They looked around to make sure no one was there before they slipped into the water. "Even on a warm day, a hot spring is still wonderful to relax in."

"Hai, I agree Sango-chan." The day felt as though it were going by ever so slowly. She still wondered why Sesshoumaru had shown up and even so wondered if she should tell Sango. "Sango-chan? I uh, need to tell you something."

"Hai?"

"Sesshoumaru was here last night. He barely said anything to me and then he left. I don't know why he was here, but we should probably keep our guard up today."

"Hai. I wonder what he wanted. Do you think that he doesn't know InuYasha has passed?"

"I never thought about it. How would he know." She was lost in thought at that. When InuYasha died they went back to Kaede's village and they held, what they had all hoped was, a proper burial. So, now that she thought about it, there wasn't anyone there who would have been likely to go and tell Sesshoumaru. "No, I don't think he knows. Maybe we should go there and tell him. He deserves to know that his own brother has passed."

"Hai. I agree. Let's go back now and talk this over with Miroku." With that Sango and Kagome finished bathing and went back to the hut.

~---------------~

Colors, a full myriad of which, are being created by the sun. 'Right before this Sesshoumaru's eyes nature has decided to show me it's art. That of which none can compare.' He moved from the window to sit back down at his desk. He heard a noise in the hallway and looked up. Jaken then came in through the door. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have sent the message. Also sir, I have heard rumors about InuYasha that I think would interest you." 

"Jaken."

"Hai?"

"Rumors? You think this Sesshoumaru wants to hear rumors?"

" I, uh, I .. Sess.. Sess.. hou.. maru-sama please don't be angry with this lowly Jaken!" He bowed low and coward in front of his master. Fear clung to him and the scent reached Sesshoumaru's nose. A disgusted look graced his face for only a second as his usual stoic mask replaced it. "It's just that if they're true then they'd be of importance to you." He looked up to see his masters golden eyes staring at him and with all the power that was held in the gaze, he shuddered and coward lower.

"Jaken. leave."

"Hai!" He turned and left through the door. Thankful that Sesshoumaru had spared his life again. 

~---------------~

The path felt hard against tired feet. The dirt was so dry that if the wind hit it just right, it would get carried away. Warm dusty breezes came through the path to meet the parched travelers. The setting sun putting in it's last glances to the world. Painting the sky as it did. A small clearing came into vision. 

"How about we make camp here. I don't think we should pass up this spot." Miroku looked at his lady companions. Both of which had turned to face him.

"Hai. Houshi-sama. You and Shippou-chan get the fire wood and Kagome-chan and I will set up the sleeping bags." Sango and Kagome took all the camping supplies and began to set them up as Miroku and Shippou went to get enough wood to last through the night.

Kagome looked at her friends as they lay sleeping peacefully in front of her. Their even breathing mixing with the sound of the light breeze blowing through the clearing. She felt an odd presence tugging at her senses. She knew someone was nearby, but couldn't tell who. All she could feel was that there was no threat in the visitor. Perplexed by this, she decided to go find out who it was. Kagome stood and carefully walked past her friends. Trying not to wake anyone she focused on her senses and reached out to find her way to the visitor. 

~Thanks to those who reviewed by the way. :) I have to say this chapter didn't come to me easily, so I don't know if I'm happy with it. I'll wait to see your responses before I decide if I need to revise this chapter. Thanks again to those who reviewed!

Oh yes and by the way, to those who are reading on FanFiction.net, they wont accept my formating, but if you want to read my story on MediaMiner.org, they do accept my format. The story reads better in original format. 


	4. Author Notes

A/N: I'm glad that some of you like my story. And trust me, everything that brings questions to mind will be answered in the story eventually. I have the full story written in my head, I'm just having a hard time deciding in what order to put everything out in. As the description says it takes a long time for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to actually realize they have feelings for each other. Plus, I am trying not to have the typical Sess/Kag story lines. If I'm being too typical will someone warn me?? Also as I said before, I want to keep everyone as in character as possible. So if I stray from that, please tell me!

A/N2: Oh and I probably will include a dictionary of Japanese words I use at the end of the chapters from now on. And if anyone wondered where Myoga is, he isn't in this story. Basically because InuYasha died and he was InuYasha's servant. Therefor he no longer has a master and is free to do what he pleases. If I miss out on anyone else let me know. Rin will be in the story eventually, so no I didn't forget her. Ah and Un (is that right?) might even make an appearance. 

A/N3: If anyone wants to be put on an update list, go right ahead and put your email in your review and i'll add ya. I made a pic to go along with the story.. if anyone is interested in seeing it let me know.

Review Responses: 

MM.Org

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru_lover1~~ Of course I'm going to continue the story. And you'll see why Sesshoumaru went to Kagome ... be patient :)

Nuala ~~ Thank you for helping me with the spelling of Tetsusaiga... that is the spelling I see the most, so I'll go with it.

Nankinmai ~~ Thanks a bunches for telling me how to spell Sango's weapon, Hiraikotsu!

Joyleaf ~~ Thank you so much for reviewing .. and I'll keep the story going don't you worry. :)

XP-DarkAngel ~~ Yes of course it will be Sesshoumaru. And the update will be soon, no worries!

FF.net

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Majin Vegetto ~~ Aww thank you honey.. love ya!

unknown critic  ~~ never said i expected ya to know if my story was good from the prologue

Lady Kaiba  ~~ I know, I want to write longer chapters, but it seems like when I'm done with a chapter I look at how long it is.. and they're always short :( I'll try though

Starkitty ~~ Thanks for the Review!

Jammincat9 ~~ Glad to hear you like the story. updates will be made as soon as possible, i promise

orenjipanda ~~ you'll see how they get together soon enough :)

thracia1313 ~~ I'm glad that your hooked since this is my first fan fic, i'm excited to see people like it

TigerPrincess ~~ aww don't worry, i'll update at least once a week, probably a lot more than that though

Rini13 ~~ i'm happy you enjoyed my story.. hope you like the rest of it too!

Sailor Panda ~~ thanks for the advice, i hope i can fix the problem, it's how i write naturally, so it'll take awhile to get adjusted

MarsMoonStar ~~ thanks for the review

XP-DarkAngel ~~ yep, I'm rusty. well in my opinion I am

caley  ~~ glad you like it, and yes i'll continue

laura ~~ i love sess/kag fics too! i just had to write one of my own, so here it is!

Majin Vegetto ~~ aww honey, thanks for another review

munchkin ~~ no problem... and if anyone else wants to be on an update list let me know

Me..  ~~ thanks for the review and the correct spellings

caley ~~ i'll definitely write more.. :)

Netgal ~~ i'm so glad you like it 

Majin Vegetto ~~ you love me don't you? :)

Rini13 ~~ sorry if i'm confusing you, this story is meant to be confusing at first but in the end it wont be anymore 

Nenriel ~~ well, it'll take him maybe another chapter to find out InuYasha is dead

Arella ~~ my update will be on it's way in the next few days, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
